


The Wall of Anchorage

by LPuhuh



Series: Beautiful Struggle [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPuhuh/pseuds/LPuhuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yancy/Relaigh，在这里，Raleigh能看见他们所有的过去和未来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wall of Anchorage

墙顶作业好处不少，空气清新，视野开阔，无人叨扰。即便失足，也不会落得摔个不死不活，下半辈子坐轮椅，用吸管吃饭，被人当成废物照看的命运。从这儿摔下去，任何人的结局都差不太多，不管是曾经威名赫赫的“猎人驾驶”还是混迹街头的无名小卒。一滩肉泥，这就是你的归宿。不多也不少。在这被末日气焰笼罩的年代，倒是别样的公平和诗意。

Raleigh Becket对他有份每日亲手堆砌而立的这堵高墙怀有比其他人都复杂的情感。站在狭窄的钢筋上，阿拉斯加的寒冬透过坚实的金属，渗透进他厚实的复层工作手套，将这个面容俊朗却也沧桑疲倦的年轻男人牢牢冻在半空。这会儿还不到下午三点，太阳却已沉入地平线尽头的云里。僵硬的身躯就着宽大的作业服小心翼翼地转过来正对钢梁，勉强地驱动十指，才做好准备下落的姿势。曾几何时，这对于Raleigh而言几乎是个反射性动作：感受大脑和指尖之间的连接，将全部的力量，双倍的力量，注入神经末梢，然后等待下落，同那个巨大的机体一起，落入一场足以让任何人永生铭记的战斗。他依旧想念那再也不会重复的下落过程，就像所有关于“猎人”的回忆一般，Raleigh Becket没法忘却。扣住安全锁，最后调整了下头盔，双手抱住钢梁两侧，像每一个“怪兽防御墙”的工人那样，他在重力的指引下滑向地面。

从上往下是个相对容易的过程，难的是，着陆的一瞬间别让自己摔个狗啃泥。Raleigh不禁嗤笑脑袋里这些奇怪的暗喻和类比。他从来不是喜欢玩文字游戏的人。Yancy也不是。所以他不明白为何这五年零四个月里，他笑得最多的，居然是对着自己脑袋里那些狗屁不通的幽默感和不知从哪个角落冒出来的旧日情景：那是他和Yancy第一次去迪士尼乐园，正午的日光把他们的皮肤烤得滚烫，各自消灭了三支冰棍后，他俩终于排到了过山车队伍的前头。为了占据视野最佳的头排位置，Yancy和Raleigh不约而同地再等了一个轮次。当过山车开动的那一刻，Becket家的兄弟尽职地像每个有幸坐在前排的乘客那样，忘乎所以地嚎叫起来，个子稍高的Yancy左手紧紧地扣住弟弟的肩膀，Raleigh的右手不自觉地搭在哥哥左腿上，蜷起的十指像在倾诉他内心不可见的紧张。然后漫长的攀爬结束了，过山车从顶端高速下落，在红黄间隔的环形轨道上翻滚飞驰，热风包裹住兄弟俩裸露在烈日下的皮肤，失去的重心让他们年轻瘦弱的身体在安全座椅的限制下尽情地左摇右摆，Raleigh一次次撞进Yancy的肩窝里，干渴的嘴唇碰到对方脖子上渗出的汗珠，微咸的味道就那样印在他的唇间，直至今日。

摘掉头盔，脱掉碍手碍脚的作业服，Raleigh提前结束了一天的工作。从食堂领了晚饭，一些面包和土豆，还有成分可疑的肉汤。Raleigh心不在焉地将它们咽下肚，接着便骑上自己那唯一还算值点钱的家当——一台二手老式机车，从Anchorage怪兽防御墙工地消失得无影无踪。

透过头盔，Raleigh面无表情地望着后视镜里的熟悉风景。这是他的家乡，浓重的记忆为每一处景色都涂上了难以磨灭的色彩，在某种意义上，这里却也陌生得可怕。绵延的街道构成了一幅记载着Raleigh全部历史的藏宝图，他的脚印，还有Yancy的足迹，他们共同的探险，有时一无所获，更多的时候满载而归。有意思的是，年长他三岁的Yancy从没因同龄压力等等愚蠢的情结而疏远过Raleigh。Rals从来都是Yance最好的朋友。像命运安排的镜中倒影，他们的容貌和体态也十分相似，任何人只稍一眼，就会毫不怀疑地认定他俩是兄弟。偶尔这会让Raleigh天然地抗拒，毕竟Yancy有权利随时使用他的“兄长”牌，无论他们要去哪里或是玩什么游戏，Yancy总是下决定的那个。Raleigh不想像个装老成的伪君子那样说他如何如何讨厌这样的长幼关系，因为Yance做出的选择在他看来总是最好的。他对哥哥的信任深入骨髓，近乎崇拜，但幼年的Raleigh或许从不这么看。那个有着沙金色头发的男孩，只是喜欢和他的哥哥一起，在街心公园的草坪上奔跑追逐，学习每一招能将比他身型高大的男孩制服的格斗招数。假如Raleigh仔细回想，他会发现Yancy常在关键时刻露出一两招破绽，嬉闹结束时，兄弟俩的“比试”总能以平局或是某一方的微弱胜出而告终。Raleigh嘴上或许永远不会承认，可Yancy与自己的“公平挑战”总能激发他更大的热情，让他跃跃欲试地去面对命运里那些真正的强者，跨越那些他未曾想象到自己能够跨越的难关。无论Raleigh怎样不知天高地厚，Yancy总在他的背后坚定地注视着，张开的双臂像一张稳固的安全网，Raleigh有前进或是后退，摔倒或是爬起的无限自由，因为他知道Yancy不会让任何坏事发生在自己身上。

不，在2013年8月10日之前，Raleigh甚至不认为能有什么东西伤害到自己。

当金门大桥的钢索断裂入海，被怪兽击碎的战机席卷着滚滚浓烟坠毁在那个繁华都市的闹市区中，唯一能向外疏散民众的码头挤满了惊叫四散的人群，他们的脸庞被怪兽巨大的阴影笼罩，生命的时钟停止了摆动，电视里的画面与字幕成了传送异世界讯号的工具。Raleigh的手试图抓住什么东西，他的指甲在木头地板上刻下了不起眼的凹痕，接着Yancy温热的手掌抓住了他微微颤抖的手指，这世上最安稳的存在瞬间将他同那个可怕得超乎想象的时空分离开来。就像每次他被梦魇惊醒时那样，Yance搂住他的脖子，将那颗已不再幼小的金发脑袋贴在胸前，“不就是怪兽嘛，我们一定能揍垮它。”他的声音冷静如常，没有泄露一丝波动的情绪。甚至说不上是什么誓言的话语，却足以让Raleigh在任何绝望的情况下鼓起勇气。

讽刺的是，最先击垮他的导火索，和怪兽全无干系。母亲的末期癌症诊断书搁在厨房的台面上，就那么静静地摊开着，犹如一把安静的火焰，悄声无息地烧毁了这个家状似完整，实则早已残破不堪的躯壳。Raleigh和Yancy的倔强天性大半遗传自他们的母亲，所以他们没有试着阻止她继续点燃那一根根蚕食了她几乎整个肺部的烟头。而她日益枯槁的样貌也没能让多年前就貌合神离的丈夫多尽哪怕一丝照看的义务。到头来留给Raleigh和Yancy的回忆，除了葬礼上妹妹几不可闻的哭声，就只剩天空中呼啸而过的战机引擎声清晰如昨。

痛得最深的伤口往往是在你不经意时成形的那些。Raleigh被父亲决定只带妹妹去伦敦的消息震惊得哑口无言。也许Yancy知道个中因果，但他叉在胸前的双臂，僵直挺立的背脊，还有脸上一览无余的不屑，足够表明他的态度。十八岁的Yancy Becket拥有足够的独立人格去检视他们的父亲，继而不被这样的决定所伤害。但Raleigh做不到。他只想问为什么？难道他和Yancy不是父亲的儿子？难道母亲的死意味着连父子关系都可以一笔勾销？他和Yancy究竟做了什么才会让他们的父亲觉得离开是一个可以轻易做下的决定？十五岁的Raleigh纵有千万个疑问，终究也没机会从父亲口中获得哪怕一个答案。多年之后，他在Yancy的脑海里找到了或许可以被称之为答案的东西。

“这个世界上每个人都有权利将他身边的人分为‘他们’和‘我们’。你和我，小鬼，我们不在他划分的圈子里头，即便他是我们的父亲。你和我，是世上最强的二人组合，没有什么可以分开我们，打败我们。相信我，一切都会过去，我们会过得很好。”

Raleigh不需要进入Yancy的大脑去相信，去跟随。他只是那么做了。纯粹的潜意识行为，只因那个人是Yancy。猎人学院或许教会了他许多如何同搭档保持通感的技巧，但只有“无条件的相信Yancy”是Raleigh Becket从出生的第一天起就遵循不二的信条。生命在很多时候都会以这样简单的方式呈现，选择一个人去相信，去无条件地爱，然后收获最丰盛的奖励。Raleigh不会用任何东西换取他和Yancy在一起的点点滴滴，即便背负了如今这般的苦痛和愧疚，每一次Yancy的名字从他的嘴里吐出来，都像是最甘醇炙热的烈酒。这甚至与他们比肩站立，一次次拯救世界的传奇经历无关。他……只是Raleigh的Yancy，仅此而已。

老式机车徐徐停靠在一栋废弃的住宅前，Raleigh熄火下车，熟门熟路地从侧门绕进后院，踢开一楼的门，他径直走向客厅，然后用脚尖试探性地敲了敲地板。在确定了位置后，他掏出随身带的扳手，将两三块地板撬开，从下面掏出一个瓶子。

摇了摇瓶身，他满意地上楼。环视了一圈空荡荡的二层楼，他靠着墙坐下来，顺手点燃了还勉强能用的壁炉。这就是他和Yancy被父亲抛下后的住处。普普通通的二层楼洋房，在一个更加普通的住宅区里。Yancy的成绩向来马马虎虎，进个二流大学却不成问题，父母留给他们的钱也足够基本的生活开支。但初尝自由滋味的Yancy怎会甘于循规蹈矩的生活，无独有偶，第二波怪兽袭击的消息像天启般点醒了原本还有些浑浑噩噩的年轻人们。末世的狂欢里，Yancy从不落于人后，他偶尔在夜店里客串酒保，更多时候还是在赌场里试试手气，带回家的女人形形色色，每次总是没来得及关上房门就开始上演各式活色生香。Raleigh倒也不介意，没有谁会认为Yancy是个多么出色的人生榜样，但他选择这条路也没有过错。这样的日子里，“活着”只是一个相对的词汇，“死亡”或许更显深意，但Raleigh还不想死，可他也不知道究竟该怎么活。事实上，在那个时候，没人知道。

然后“猎人”出现了，就在离Raleigh和Yancy不远的Kodiak岛上。“吵小子育空”成为了第一台击败怪兽的机甲。没过多久，猎人学院的征兵广告犹如第二部启示录，给不知前途为何的年轻人们提供了崭新的机会——重新为自己定义人生的机会。

Raleigh是为此热血沸腾的那个，但Yancy才是他们此刻站在集合大厅的原因。“别担心，我们只要混个过得去的分数，赢下赌注就算完成任务了。”Yancy抬起嘴角，太过熟悉的轻佻笑容就像一块戴得太久的面具，渐渐成为了他的一部分。  
“这些家伙们看起来可比我们严肃多了。”  
“这回我必须同意你，小鬼。”  
“假如我们真能成为猎人驾驶呢？”  
“那我可要后悔之前下得赌注太少了。”  
“Yance……”  
“假如我们有机会拯救世界？”  
“还有呢……”  
“那你可别想甩了我单干。”  
“就算我想，猎人也必须由双人操作，老家伙。”  
“你的意思是这个世界上除了我就没有能和你通感的人？”  
“当然！为什么你会问那么蠢……”  
“我也爱你，Rals。”

“我也爱你。”Raleigh大口地咽下他和哥哥多年前一同藏起的陈年威士忌。举起酒瓶，对着空中，向着那个再也不会回应他的人说：生日快乐，Yance。


End file.
